Meals and Deals
Landing Platform - Level 104: Nar Shaddaa Sprawled on one of the top platforms of the city-moon and held in place by a haphazard maze of interlocking grids built upon the shoulders of other levels, the landing area of Nar Shaddaa welcomes its travellers with a seedy dread of the galaxy's fringe. It is a run down, gravity defying tarmac, filled with the best and the worst the universe has to offer, peppered with sentients of assorted species, and alive with insatiable crowds. There is a continual buzz of space traffic between Nar Shaddaa and the far-flung systems of the galaxy: mighty transgalactic transports and bulk cargo vessels, the garish yachts and caravels of the Hutt ganglords, the battle-scarred corsairs of the mercenaries and bounty hunters, the pirate brigantines, and even the occasional commercial passenger liner, packet starjammer, or massive migration arks. Life has a different meaning here, all beings are tough and jaded and danger is nearly tangible. The sharp reek of ship exhaust is ever-present, as are the ships themselves, roaring and gliding and swooping overhead, landing and taking off in an endless bizarre ballet. Small offices set up by private techs litter the edges of the spaceport, the techs shouting to one another constantly. And of course, above them all, looms the massive, pale orb of Nal Hutta. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Shuttle Terminal (+zlook at terminal) => R2 Astromech Droid -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Currency Exchange Terminal: Nar Shaddaa => SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Kartdog => Repair Kit Dispensor There are 13 ships here. To see which ships are present, use +SHIPS. Obvious exits: ast leads to Customs House - Level 104: Nar Shaddaa. => CAPITAL: SubPro Deep Space Vehicle -- Crimson Lightning => STARSHIP: Sardakh Class 750 Freighter -- Hirakiis => STARSHIP: AEC Micro-Cruiser -- Pride Secundus => STARSHIP: SubPro Ilyrian Gnat -- Spider => STARSHIP: Sardakh Kale-1 -- No Return => STARSHIP: Ghtroc Class 720 Freighter -- Anthems => STARSHIP: Sienar Mu Class Shuttle -- Sapphire Star => STARSHIP: Sienar Guardian-Class Light Cruiser -- Pariah's Maven => CAPITAL: Damorian Carrack - Light Cruiser -- Drunken Raider => STARSHIP: AEC Micro-Cruiser -- Black Palpatation => STARSHIP: SubPro Wanderer Mk II -- Camerata Ostile => STARSHIP: Sardakh Inter-system Customs Vessel -- Retribution => STARSHIP: SoruSuub Nestt-class Light Freighter -- Rehghard Sun Jae exits the gray, overcrowded customs house to the east. Jae has arrived. Jaspar wanders onto the landing platform, and begins walking toward his ship, the titular 'great turtle of the galaxy', also known as the Sardakh Class 750 Freighter 'Hirakiis'. While the ship isn't known for its speed, it can take hits, and dish them out just effectively. Jaspar lays a hand on one of the ship's landing struts, giving the ship a friendly pat, as though greeting a faithful pet. "She's a good ship. Been with me through thick and thin.. Only death will separate us." He then happens to catch sight of the SubPro capital ship berthed across from the Hirakiis, and flinches. "..Shit." Wandering in with a pleasant expression on his face, Jae Ten begins dodging his way through the tough looking crowd that inhabits the port on Nar Shaddaa. After finding a rather open spot near some abandoned crates, he pauses for a moment to look around. His face is filled with wonderment as he peers up at all space-craft. Suddenly, remembering why he was here in the first place, the Sullustan grabs a datapad that was attached to his belt and begins tapping away on it. "Now let's see... Looking for a 'Hirakiis'.. Freighter... yep... yepp." He places the datapad back on his belt and climbs atop one of the crates he had stopped next to. "Ah! That's the one! That's her!" He points with his finger. "Let us hope mister Jaspar hasn't forgotten about me." Jae hops down off the crate and begins a fast pace toward the ship, his small size making it rather easy for him to move through the crowd. As he emerges he spies Jaspar and in a high-pitched, jovial voice shouts, "Pleasure! Pleasure again, mister Jaspar! So very good to see you!" At the sound of his name, Jaspar's attention falls upon the Sullustan, he raises a hand in a friendly wave, and a smile crosses his lips. "Jae! A pleasure to see you as well. How have you been since our last encounter?" He cocks his head to one side, and raises an eyebrow. "Oh, no complaints, you know. That Ale sure packed a bite, if you know what I'm sayin', but..." Jae trails off as his eyes scan the ship in front of him. His gaze slowly shifts across the mass, "Oooh-ho, she's a real beauty, she is. I always like to take 'em all in the first meeting, you know, every detail. Not that I'd ever remember it all, but boy is she amazing in the moment, least that's what I like to say." Jaspar nods. "You think the exterior's good, just wait.. the interior is better." He punches an access code into a panel on the nearby landing strut, and a lift (with room for five average-sized humanoids) descends. Jaspar swings open the safety bar, and gestures indicatively. Rubbing his hands together and with a look of glee upon his face, the Sullustan steps forward onto the lift. He looks down and pats his belt where a few rusty tools hang, "Oh, I really can't wait to see her interior. Me and her gonna be quite good friends, indeed." Jaspar steps onto the lift, and secures the bar. A few seconds later, the lift rises into the ship proper of its own accord. Once the lift comes to a stop, Jaspar lifts the bar and steps out of the lift. "Here we are.." Jaspar enters in a code and enters STARSHIP: Sardakh Class 750 Freighter -- Hirakiis -- Cargo Hold - Hirakiis Simplistic and devoid of any designs or extravagance, the cargo hold is meant strictly for the storage and transfer of cargo. Several tracks run along the deck to help accomodate the movement of larger loads, some of them automated, some of the pushed by hand. In the corner, there is a holopad bolted to the floor to provide communications for the ship's crew. Obvious exits: leads to Landing Platform - Level 104: Nar Shaddaa. ore leads to Cockpit - Hirakiis. Jae steps off the lift and into the cargo hold. The expression on his face has turned from glee to that of a determined laborour. He grabs the hydro-spanner from his belt and ritualistically begins making his way around the hold. He stops and begins tapping some of the paneling with the spanner, muttering to himself, "Yes... Mmhm... Sounds about right... Yepp..." Jaspar raises an eyebrow. "Out of curiosity, what are you doing to my ship?" He sounds more inquisitive than annoyed, but can't hide the note of "WHY IN THE NINE HELLS ARE YOU SMACKING MY SHIP WITH A SPANNER?!?!" He keeps pace with the Sullustan. The Sullustan doesn't immediately respond, seemingly off in his own little world as he continues muttering to himself. Finally coming to the realization that he was being adressed, Jae snaps up and says, "Oh, just getting a good feel for her, you know? Ifn I'm going to be workin' on her and all, I've gotta know how she sounds, you know? Can't miss a creak and have her collapse me in, that's what I say." He re-attaches the spanner back to his belt, before placing his hand on the siding and giving it a gentle pat. "She don't mind, she's a good ship. Yes, a very good ship, she is." "Yeah, no disagreements about that.. She's a good ship, alright." Jaspar inquires. "So, what sounds good? You wanna hit the streets, grab something to eat?" He walks the length of the ship's interior, pausing by the reactor core to eyeball it. "Maybe check out the House of Sabacc? That place is lovely.. won a good bit of money there.. or d'you wanna just stay here for a while, eyeball the old bird s'more?" Jae's attention is fully caught at the mention of food. "Never did get me a proper meal last night." His hands pat a familiar pocket on his flight suit. Despite having deposited some 300 credits there the night before, it now appears empty. "Eh... You did say you are paying right? Yes, I'm sure I heard you say that." The Sullustan begins laughing. Jaspar nods. "Yeah, no worries." He responds, stepping back onto the lift, and gesturing indicatively. "C'mon.. Let's get some food." The Sullustan eagerly follows as he pats his belly. -- Meltdown Cafe - Level 92: Nar Shaddaa Spacers, mercenaries, pirates, bounty hunters, traders, smugglers, black market dealers, thieves and a large array of both the galaxy's most dangerous and most wanted fill the smoky confines of Nar Shaddaa's most notorious bar. Stepping into Meltdown Cafe is like a trip to the heart of the galactic fringe - few places anywhere can offer more opportunities and peril. Heads turn slowly from over the tbac covered tables at each newcomer, seasoned pairs of eyes scan others with the most frigid expertise of those seeking opportunity, hardened bodies occupy the many booths. By all standards, this place is just the extension of the Smuggler's Moon, but here it manages to concentrate it all into one chamber. Lights are dim, covering the edges of the bar in constant shadows, the buzz of languages is electric, and the music saunters hypnotically between the walls. Any race can be found here, and some probably never known before. A shadowy cove dominates the area behind the bartender, likely a backroom where unspeakable plans are laid. A haze inhabits the air, where the scent of alcohol competes with the waft of spice, where the clank of money makes the world go round, and where tables and chairs bear scars of disagreements from the past. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Menu Poster => Electric Spice Band Obvious exits: ut leads to Concourse - Level 92: Nar Shaddaa. Jae enters the haze of the smokey bar from outside. Leading his partner-in-crime into the Meltdown Cafe, Jaspar practically beams like a father bringing his son in for his first drink. He makes sure the Sullustan is settled in before taking his seat. A waitress brings by a pair of menus. "What sounds good, Jae?" The smuggler inquires. "I'll take one of everything," Jae says half-jokingly, as his eyes widen looking over the menu. After licking his lips, he sets the menu down on the table and says, "How's about we start with a drink? Two Ale's? Or maybe we try something stronger tonight?" Jaspar nods. He looks to the nearest waitress, and flashes two fingers. As if the order was expected, the two ales arrive rather promptly. Jaspar takes his up, raises it slightly, and intones, "Here's to us." And down the hatch it goes. "To us!" Jae takes a healthy gulp of his ale and slams the cup to the table. "Now some meat! Any meat will do. You been here before, you know the meat?" The Sullustan is now uninterested in the menu altogether and has turned his attention once more to his datapad. As he taps away, he adds, "And some jam! Yes, order some jam! My mother used to make jam, you know, she did, back on Sullust." "When I'm on Nar Shaddaa, if I'm not gambling, I'm either here at the Meltdown, or at the Beggar's Cove. Or the Landing Platform, yeah.." Jaspar responds, nodding. "And yeah, I know the meat.. the steak's good. Good Corellian steak. I like mine rare, with a side of mashed potatoes, green beans, and a nice salad. A Corellian ale to wash it down." He says this half to Jae, and half to the waitress. She soon disappears to convey the spacers' orders to the cook. Dropping the datapad now into his lap again, the Sullustan claps his hands together. "We've a drink, food on the way, we must talk business now, only right, least that's what I say. I know you gotta got somethin' planned, some daring work for us to pursue. What's it be? We gonna lift some cargo off some nasty pirates and deliver it to the poor? Or you more darker, gonna splode some med supplies? I don't care either way, what we do and what not, so longs as we eats." Jae never had much of a talent for drama, though it didn't stop him from trying. "It's in the very early stages right now, but I've got a job planned, yeah... I have a friend who runs supplies and things for the highest bidder, and he tells me he's got a real catch this time. Something really valuable. Value, of course, comes with security. High value, high security. So we'll need some help getting in and out..." Jaspar says. Soon, the food arrives, piping hot, oozing flavor, and smelling like absolute heaven. "..My guy says he can arrange to have an 'accident'.." Jaspar explains, between bites of food. "..We'll have a moment to jump in, and raid the ship. Once we're onboard, we have to rough him up, steal a few things, plus the thing they're transporting.. shouldn't be too difficult. I know a few pirates who'll help us out in exchange for a cut of the loot." The Sullustan nods along at first as Jaspar talks. Once the food arrives, he gives a delightful squeak and promptly begins shoveling into his mouth. Every few moments he pauses to take a sip of Ale and give a nod to ensure he's still paying attention. When Jaspar is finished speaking, Jae says with a half-full mouth, "That... that sounds like a hell of a job. I'll be sure to make sure Hirakiis is in tip-top shape fer it, I will." "Good, because I'll need to squeeze every last bit of power out of her, once we're loaded up and ready to bug out. If all goes as planned, we'll be living the high life. We'll live like kings until the day we die!" The smuggler crows, shivering with anticipation, and pumping a fist into the air. His outburst has, of course, not gone unnoticed by the waitstaff, both of whom shoot him curious stares. He waves dismissively at them, and settles into his seat, returning to his meal. Jae looks amused by Jaspar's litter outburst, even giving his own little fist-pump, though with sufficiently less enthusiasm. As he finishes gobbling up all the food on his plate, he slouches deep back into his seat and gives off a small belch. "Ahhh... now THAT was a good meal." The Sullustan suddenly looks very tired. "As for bein' rich boss... Alls I say is, I hope we are... I hope we are..." His eyes slowly close shut as he dozes off to sleep. Category:RP Logs